2025.03.08: Brandon and Faust 2
Faust05/01/2019 Even later that evening, March 8th, 2025... Faust walks up to the door, swiping his card key to let Brandon and himself inside "You look super suspicious with the giant hoodie, by the way." Hackett05/01/2019 The electronic reader beeps, a light changes from red to green, and there is a loud click as the door unlocks Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon disappears further into the hood. “It’s cold out, noones gonna notice...” Faust05/02/2019 "...It's springtime in southeastern Texas, it's a lukewarm bath outside. A giant hoodie is gonna look weird." Faust just shakes his head "Whatever, let's just go." He heads for the back, where the morgue is, nose in the air and eyes alert for any other person inside but them Hackett05/02/2019 At this hour, you see no one about, though the lights are still on in Dr. Forsmith's office, despite his absence, and the frame and window of the door to the exam room show that there is a light on within. Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon follows behind, listening intently for any noises. Faust05/02/2019 "My guess is he's in the bathroom or something... I smell coffee." He heads into the room and scans the body lockers, opening the one for the dead guy in question Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon follows, eyes scanning around and eventually resting on the body, face contorting into a grimace that he wipes away as he sets his stuff down, pulling up his sleeves. Hackett05/02/2019 As you open the door to the exam room, you discover the location of the good Dr., as he is standing over the body in question, lab coat and gear on, prodding about in the chest cavity. He seems startled to hear the door open, and turns, one eyebrow arching inquisitively as he sees you "I didn't expect you back tonight, much less with a friend. We are not in the habit of allowing visitors, Mr. Mueller." Faust05/02/2019 "And I see we're reopening bodies because you don't believe me, is that right?" Hackett05/02/2019 His eyes narrow and that brow remains arched "As it were, I am taking a look to satisfy my curiosity regarding that cancerous substance. I wanted to see if if is present elsewhere, not that I find your work lacking. As well, as the head medical examiner, it IS my perogative to double check things, MISTER Mueller." Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon’s eyes flicker to Faust, brow furrowed slightly, but remaining silent. Faust05/02/2019 "Well, it's a great thing that I've brought in an oncologist... you know, to help turn things in your favor if you want those donuts." Faust chuckles Hackett05/02/2019 Dr. Forsmith's demeanor changes at your revelation, to one of surprise, and a little emberassment "Oh, well, you could have called and given me notice. Pleased to meet you, I am Dr. Forsmith, head medical examiner, Dr..." Faust05/02/2019 Faust squints, looking down at the doctor's hands "...Are you working with a ripped glove? You didn't touch the tumor, did you? That's unsanitary." Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon’s eyes follow to the Doctor’s hands before glancing up. “Dr. Mor..isson. Brad Morrison. Pleasure to meet you.” “I hope I can be of service; I’m certainly versed in cancer.” Hackett05/02/2019 The good Dr. looks down at his hands, concern on his face, and removes his gloves "I don't believe I have, I wasn't far into my look. I should go sanitize my hands, just in case. Doctor, I thank you for your assistance in this matter. There are donuts on the line!" Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon chuckles good naturedly, stepping into the room and allowing the other man room to exit. “The greatest goal!” He waits for him to leave. Faust05/02/2019 "I'll show Dr. Morisson to the gloves and such." Hackett05/02/2019 Dr. Forsmith throws his gloves into a bin marked with the hazardous materials logo, and then hurries from the room, muttering to himself about his own carelessness. He does seem to have left his tablet behind, as well. Faust05/02/2019 Faust jerks his head towards the tablet while gathering up gloves, aprons, and smocks to don themselves with Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Bee lining for the device, Brandon attempts to open and search through it. Hackett05/02/2019 The forensic notes application is open, and the timer seems to show that the Dr. started said timer nearly 40 minutes previously, and noted that he was going to start examining the substance in question. Beyond that, it contains access to every case the doctor has seen in his tenure here, and includes editing and re-opening privileges. Brandon Moore05/02/2019 A tight lipped grimace is the response. “How far did he get, Faust?” Faust05/02/2019 Faust returns with examination equipment for Brandon "What do you mean?" He then glances at the tablet "Oh. Oh, doc..." "I was the one that took the samples and everything, if he's been poking at this thing for 40 minutes with a torn glove..." Brandon Moore05/02/2019 “Then he’s a person of interest..” Brandon accepts the equipment and dons it before stepping over to the body to examine it. Hackett05/02/2019 At first glance, the body appears as would any that has already undergone an autopsy, the chest cavity is opened, spreaders holding it wide, and the opening at the top of the skull is descrete, and proffessionally done. As you get closer, the odd shape of the face is evident from the state of the jaw, one arm is barely held on and broken badly. Inside, within the cavity where the organs normally are, there are bits of the same black ooze Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon leans over the body, carefully examining it, occasionally poking at it with an academic eye. “I’m not getting a sense of any pattern with the cancer. I think it’s random..” Faust05/02/2019 "It's what I was thinking. The victim did use cocaine, we won't know what else is in his system until we get the results back from the lab. I'm thinking he did a little too much experimenting, or had some weird synthetic stuff, maybe caused the tumor to look like it does." Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon glances up to Faust. “How long can you keep the Doctor out? We should remove everything here to prevent further contamination.” Faust05/02/2019 Faust lowers his voice "Keeping the doc out isn't an issue, but removing the whole thing is. I'll see what I can do about that, though." Faust turns and goes searching for the good doctor Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon locates some surgical tools and containers and begins quickly working. Hackett05/02/2019 The doctor is in the main restroom, his shirt off, and he is scrubbing his hands nearly raw in steaming hot water, he has a stiff brush and is almost in a mania to scrub Faust05/02/2019 "...Uh... that's a bit excessive, don't you think, doc?" Hackett05/02/2019 He looks up at you, his eyes a bit, paniced, though he seems to calm quickly, looks down at his hands and shakes his head, seemingly to clear it of a fog "I get paranoid of infection sometimes. I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr. Mueller." he starts to rinse his hands, but winces from the heat of the water, turns the temperature down, and continues Faust05/02/2019 "It's alright, but if you burn and scrub the shit out of your hands, that just increases the risk, yanno?" Hackett05/02/2019 "You are right, I.. I don't think I slept well yesterday, and this case is unnerving, wouldn't you agree? Is Dr. Morrisson doing alright in there, should we get back and assist him?" He dries his hands, wincing a little, and starts to put his shirt back on Faust05/02/2019 "Dr. Morisson is fine, don't worry about him. He's the expert, after all. I'm kinda worried about you. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hackett05/02/2019 "Just tired. I'm sure those donuts you'll owe me will help straighten me right up!" he seems to be perking up some, his tone at the end jovial, and he winks at you, buttoning his last button. Faust05/02/2019 "Something to look forward to in the morning!' Faust grins, giving the doctor's shoulder a friendly slap "I think you should go get some sleep, it's late and you're obviously exhausted. I'll close up when Morisson is done, alright?" Hackett05/02/2019 He looks up at you, he DOES look tired, and nods "Yes, yes, thank you, Mr. Mueller, I think I shall." Faust05/02/2019 "I'll see you tomorrow night for my shift, okay? Take care of yourself. Not-doctor's orders." He chuckles Hackett05/02/2019 The doctor nods, walking in a bit of a daze to his office, to retrieve his bag, and his keys, before making his way out of the building Faust05/02/2019 Faust squeaks into his pocket and a gray muzzle peeks out, followed by the rest of the rat, who goes skittering after the doctor Hackett05/02/2019 As Faust returns to the exam room, Brandon is not present, the door to the cold storage room is, however, ajar Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon steps into the morgue, noticing Faust coolly. “The Doctor left?” Faust05/02/2019 "...What were you doing in there?" Brandon Moore05/02/2019 “Organs had been removed. I had to check if they were ‘infected’.” He air quotes, tone matter of fact. “They are, so my recommendation is to try to fudge some papers and get the entire body cremated.” Faust05/02/2019 "Doris is on that, releasing the body. Did you get everything?" Faust steps over to the body to look Brandon Moore05/02/2019 “Most of it,” he says, gesturing to the containers. “But the faster the body is destroyed, the safer.” Hackett05/02/2019 The body appears clear of goo Faust05/02/2019 He walks over to the cold storage, shutting the door and securing it "Fantastic... unfortunately, Doris' people can only work so fast..." He then walks over and picks up the tablet the doctor had left behind, poking through it Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon nods as he begins disposing of his gloves in the biohazard trashcan and placing the containers in his bag. “Do you have the real autopsy report? And his personal info? I want to follow up with where he might’ve been exposed to it.” Faust05/02/2019 "The report's on my computer at home, I'll email it when I finally fucking get there. I'm sure you can work your computer magic to look up the doc's info while we're here." Faust puts the tablet down, grabbing a scalpel, a pair of gloves, and a large container, then moves to a locker Brandon Moore05/02/2019 He nods as he picks up the tablet. “What are you doing now?” Faust05/02/2019 "Dinner." He opens the locker, pulling out the body of a disheveled, elder male and opens the bag. Scalpel and container in hand, he sets to work opening up the body and removing the heart, the liver, and the kidneys Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Brandon’s brow furrows, slight look of disgust before he glances away to pull the tablets files. Faust05/02/2019 Faust finishes quickly, stapling the body shut once more before stowing the body away "Anything else?" Brandon Moore05/02/2019 “No. I’ll get these back to the.. University and then-“ he glances off with a frown of confusion. Faust05/02/2019 "What? And don't lie, either." Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Glancing back to Faust. “I thought you said the doctor left? Is there janitors in?” Faust05/02/2019 Faust's brow furrows "He left the building... who else is here?" Brandon Moore05/02/2019 “I’m asking you that. Can’t you hear the crying?” Setting his things down he walks to the door peeking his head out and looking around before stepping back inside with a puzzled look. Faust05/02/2019 Faust slowly looks around before lowering his voice "Did you touch the tumor?" Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Glancing to Faust cautiously, he answers slowly. “Just back at Meissen’s office... can you not hear anything?” Walking to the locker, he opens the door slowly, with a softly muttered, “...its louder in here...” Faust05/02/2019 Faust follows behind cautiously "I can't hear anything... is it saying anything or just crying?" Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Looking distracted, Brandon steps inside, looking around. “Place is empty...” walking inside, he walks over to a drawer, opening it and pulling out the body of a man. His confused frown returns. “I can hear something... several voices but they’re ... jumbled together...” he looks to Faust with a puzzled expression. Faust05/02/2019 "...Try to make sense of them? I don't... this is Malkavian shit, okay, I don't know what to do." He turns around and starts stapling the blob victim back together, prepping him to go back into the cold storage Brandon Moore05/02/2019 He grimaced, covering his ears. “We should go. It’s too loud. I need... I need to check the library...” He hurries out, quickly picking up his things, and standing against the doorframe expectantly, still looking distracted. Faust05/02/2019 Faust returns, putting the body away and making sure everything's secured, noting the locker number for the body the voices were supposedly coming from. He picks up the doctor's tablet on his way out, making sure to sterilize things, wipe things down, and put contaminated things in their respective biohazardous waste bins "Alright, let's scoot, and don't forget to unloop the cameras." Brandon Moore05/02/2019 He pulls out a phone, typing into it as he hurriedly walks out and back to the car, hood pulled up and low over his head. Faust05/02/2019 Faust makes sure everything's collected (especially dinner), locked down, lights turned off, etc., before he follows, unlocking the car and stowing his prizes in the back "You're gonna mention the voices, right?" Brandon Moore05/02/2019 Situating himself in the passenger side, he sinks into himself, the earlier calm melting away as he glances over nervously. “Eventually... I need to check some books first...” Faust05/02/2019 He slides into the driver's seat and starts the car, and the car rumbles to life "You got any idea what it is? The tumor or the voices?" Brandon Moore05/02/2019 “I’ll ... wait.. to make a better guess. I need to check some information first. If I give an assumption now that could skew future inquiry with bias.” Faust05/02/2019 Vroom, and away they go again Category:Logs